yamabushimonkfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuso
The Akuso''' Order''' is a sect of Ki-users who utilize Akki. The term Akuso referres to evil monks trained by Dark Yamabushi. These Dark Yamabushi had once been members of the Yamabushi Order, a monastic Ki discipline dedicated to peace through the use Ki . The Dark Yamabushi, refused to rely exclusively on the light side, seeing how powerful Fujiwara and Shimada had become. Abandoning the Order, they joined with Fujiwara, and dedicated themselves to the Akki philosophy. This cult would soon become an Order after several generations had been trained in Akki by the Dark Yamabushi. The rise of a new leader, or the Kage, caused a drastic reorganization in the cult, and they became the Akuso. The Akuso will always be characterized by their lust for power and their desire to destroy the Yamabushi Order. The Akuso are the most infamous of all Akki users, and the members of the Order are seen as the pinnacle of power within the dark side. The origins of the Akuso begin with two men, known only as Gufutokuku (pain of not getting what you want) and Arashi (tempest). Gufutokuku was the first Yamabushi to study Akki. While the Yamabushi taught that fear, anger, and pain were negative emotions to be overcome, Gufutokuku believed that these strong emotions were natural, and aided individuals in their survival. By harnessing their emotions rather than suppressing them, he believed one could achieve true power. This belief was in stark contrast to that of the Yamabushi's, who strived to place themselves beyond such base emotions. Indeed, Gufutokuku saw passion as the only real way to fully understand Ki. He used his emotions to fuel his use of Ki, and was soon able to harness a great power. He embraced combat in place of meditation, and focused his emotions on battle rather than calm. He kept his techniques and methods secret, writing them in an language he invented and used his new found abilities to conceal his power and conection to Akki. Too soon, he was consumed by Akki; the pigmentation of his eyes changed, as his normal eye color transformed into black. His skin also lost pigmentation, becoming pale and mottled while veins became increasingly visible. His hair lost color, making it appear as though he was aging rapidly. His voice was also be altered, becoming a few pitches lower and raspier. He was deformed by centuries of emersion into Akki. Unexpectedly, he burst suddenly into a burst of blue energy, consumed by Akki. It was many centuries later, that Arashi, a Koshogumi on the verge of becoming a Kora unexplicably found a way to tap into Akki. He desired great power, and was arrogant about his abilities with Ki. He tapped into Akki after deciphering Gufutokuku's notes, desiring the power Gufutokuku descibed. His delving into Akki was detected by the Yamabushi High Council who stripping him of his swords and armor, expelled him from the Order. Forced to wander the islands of Japan, he grew more powerful in the way of Akki and formulated a plan to destroy the Yamabushi Order in revenge. He travelled to Kanazawa, a samurai town, in the hope of murdering a samurai for his weapons. It was there he met Fujiwara Hachiro, a travelling priest. Sensing he was a Ki-sensitive, he befriended the priest and found in him a sympatethic ear. Over many decades he taught Fujiwara the way of Akki and how powerful it was over Ki. He fed Fujiwara a stream of lies about the Order and inflamed him against them. Finally, believing Fujiwara had finished his training, he set Fujiwara a test; together they would lure a Yamabushi Kora and murder him. Their victim was Ito Seigen, a High Council member. Believing that he could save the fallen Yamabushi, who appeared repentent, he followed him to his quarters were Fujiwara, armed only with a staff, attacked Ito, who easily fended off his attacks. While he was occupied with the duel, Arashi unleashed a barrage of Akki bolts, a purely offensive, energy-based attack that channeled energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms; the bolts struck Ito in the chest, causing him intense pain and burning him from inside-out. Ito dead, Fujiwara took up the fallen Master's sword. Believing his skills now far exceeded Arashi's ability to teach, he turned on his Master and brutally cut him down, proclaiming himself the first and only Lord of Akki. For decades, he wandered Japan, like his former Master, seeking to expand his knowledge and power, always watching for pursuers. Though his attrocity was not forgotten, over time the Yamabushi stopped searching for him. Then, through some ill fate he met a young Deshi named Shimada Kai. Fujiwara amazed the young monk with his power and convinced him to leave the gate to Ishiyama-Dera Temple open and in return he would be the boys new Master. It was through this gate that Fujiwara entered and left with several sacred scrolls and a disciple. He and Shimada hid themselves in an evil place where Akki would protect them. There, Shimada entered into his dark aprenticeship learning secrets and abilities that never should have been revealed. After fifty years, Shimada's instruction was complete. In their hiding place, Shimada forged a blade through use of Akki and named it Akaiittou, red blade. Both armed, they revealed themselves to the Yamabushi, fighting every monk they could find. With each kill their power grew. Soon 8 Yamabushi, disillusioned with the Order and desirous of power, joined with Fujiwara. These followers became the Ku Meiyuu. He hid them on Mt. Tanigawa, where through mastery of Akki, he rose a tower from the earth, Rikikan no Zennousha-Tou, where the Ku Meiyuu trained and mastered Akki, before taking on their own aprentices. The cult was becoming an Order. After a century, Shimada wanted more. He believed he should be the new Lord, that Fujiwara was too old to lead the rapidly expanding school of Akki. He planed a coup, known as the Purge, begininng with the murder of Fujiwara by summoning Akki into an invisible spear from dark side energies and hurled it at his Master, killing him instantly. He then led the Apprentices and Initiates into the quarters of the Ku Meiyuu and murdered seven of them, Yamazaki Susumu, Niimi Nishiki, Hirama Jusuke, Matsubara Chuji and Kirino Toshiaki, Hirama Jusuke, Sakamoto Ryoma, Okada Iso and Araya Shingoro in their sleep. Okada fled. Shimada, now proclaimed himself as head of the Order, now called Kage (shadow). Rikikan no Zennousna-Tou, now home to 100 apprentices, slowly began to decay, and was beyond Shimada's ability to repair it with Akki. They abandoned the tower. Shimada, promoting his Apprentices, and creating new ranks, allowed them to take apprentices of their own. It was the birth of the Akuso. The Akuso have a clearly defined hierarchy which divides the strong from the weak, but because the Akuso Order existed in numerous disparate incarnations, the Akuso hierarchy has not maintained a single continuous ranking system throughout its history. The Akuso hierarchy remained much the same for almost 600 years - through Arashi's ancient Assei (only ever one apprentice and master), Fujiwara's Brotherhood of Akki; the Ku Meiyuu, and Shimada's Akuso. The Akuso underwent a great reformation after the apocalyptic slaughter of the Ku Meiyuu. The Ku Meiyuu's destruction inspired Shimada to reform the order and decree that there would be only one Lord (Kage) at a time from that point forward: and only one Apprentice to each Master. These are the original ranks from both Arashi's Assei and Fujiwara's Brotherhood of Akki. To ensure the continued survival of Akki, Arashi believed they should always be on the brink of extinction. He Created the Rule of Two, Assei. In Arashi's Order, both held the title Lord of Akki. The rule of the two instituted that a master must train an Apprentice. Akki Master Akki Masters were Lords that had an apprentice serving beneath them. Other than Arashi, the only other Akki Master was Fujiwara. Akki Apprentice Akki Apprentices were Akki neophytes that were studying under the tutelage of a Akki Master. Akki apprentices include were Fujiwara and the Ku Meiyuu. When Shimada declared himself Kage, this new, far-reaching authority needed a new ranking system, one that created a greater method of contolling Akki users in a stricter sense then before. He created four ranks, Osheigo or Initiate, Genin or Apprentice, Chunin or warrior, and Jonin or Master. Kage The Kage is the greatest and most powerful of the Akuso. It is a title only given to those that are acknowledged as the leaders of their Order, since the Order's creation only two have held this rank. Jonin Jonin are the secondary leaders of the Akuso. They are heads of the Academies, and rule them through a governing body known as the Akuso Council. Jonin use Aki to inflict misery, suffering, and corruption. They are also tasked by the Kage with preserving the lore of the Akuso by passing all their knowledge on to their Apprentices. While they do not enter combat as often as lesser Akuso (preferring to use the Chunin and Genin as pawns), they are among the most fearsome of the Akuso as they are the wielders of its most potent powers. Chunin Chunin are often responsible for the most brutal acts carried out by the Akuso. Their training emphasizes the aggressive use of a weapon alongside Akki. A Chunin's physical prowess is a dark side technique fueled by hatred, rage, and cruelty. Thus, most Chunin can duel an average Yamabushi toe-to-toe and win easily. Chunin are burdened with carrying out the wishes of the Jonin. They are the mid-ranking Akuso who generally focuse their energies and skills towards battle. Genin Genin are chosen and honed by Jonin essentially to replace the Chunin when he or she is killed or ascends to mastery. Notables include Ishida Hanzo and Kurokage. Oshiego A Oshiego is a trainee in the ways of Akki, who has not yet been chosen to become a Genin. It can be considered roughly equivalent to the Yamabushi rank of Initiate. They are trained in Academies by Jonin and Chunin.